1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a variable resistive MOSFET analog multiplier, and more particularly, to a variable resistive MOSFET analog multiplier by employing a variable resistive MOSFET linear means which includes two MOSFETs to remove the non-linear current of the MOSFET, thereby considerably improving the accuracy of the multiplier.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Recently, upon developing the VLSI (Very Large Scale Integration) technology, a need arose to bring the integration technology not only into the digital system, but also into the analog system. Thus, the digital technology is not only utilized in for example, computers, but also is applied to a novel field capable of accomplishing either a humanization or realization of a neural network of communication technics between remote controlled systems or between user connections. Under the circumstances, there are limits in the digital system of the prior art VLSI technology both from a classical sense of an algorithm aspect, and from a simulated realization aspect, that is, a real connection from the external. For the multiplication process, which is based on a procedure utilizing VLSI technology, problems result since the width required for the necessary chips increases considerably and the system operational speed for realizing the synchronizing operation of the system is limited.
In addition, the technology of the analog integrated circuit has difficulty in realizing the VLSI technology due to its restricted precision and difficulty in the system design itself.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to solve the problems set forth above and to provide a MOSFET analog multiplier which provides precise function of the operational multiplication utilizing both VLSI technology which has the advantage of being a digital system and a novel analog integrated circuit.
Further, it is an another object of the present invention to provide a analog-digital hybrid type of artificial neural synapse to realize a scheme for a new generation of computer technology.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.